


Taboo

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teen Dean, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was perfectly fine for a werewolf to take a human as a mate but mating and knotting a human in their wolf form was considered a huge taboo.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as such because Castiel is in wolf form when he mates with Dean.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

It was an unquestioned rule that only other werewolves were supposed to be fucked by the wolf form of their mate. It was perfectly fine for a werewolf to take a human as a mate but mating and knotting a human in their wolf form was considered a huge taboo. That didn’t stop Dean from coaxing the much older werewolf who had found him into ignoring it. He wanted his Alpha to take him in every way possible and his instincts, still new, called for it.

Dean had been found by Alpha werewolf Castiel and taken back to his pack to be the wolf’s bitch. He loved curling up next to the Alpha werewolf. He loved how big his mate was and how warm Castiel felt pressed against him. He really loved the way Castiel’s larger body almost seemed to dwarf him when they mated and the Alpha knotted him. But those times had nothing on the ones when Castiel was in his wolf form.

He was young, barely out of his first presentation, but Dean knew how to coax his mate into hunting him.

Dean would take off out of Castiel’s den and run through the woods completely naked, cunt soaked with slick and excitement thrumming in his veins. The scent of his intent and the heady scent of his slick would leave a trail that Castiel could easily follow. He would weave through the trees laughing, heart pounding, as adrenaline flew through his veins at the thrill of the chase.

The wolf chasing him, pinning and knotting him, is forbidden until Castiel changes him but his Alpha mate doesn’t want to change him yet. Castiel wants to keep Dean human until he’s eighteen and Dean still has several years before that. That fact doesn’t meant it’s going to stop him and Dean hopes during one of his Heats he catches, fucked full and bred, because of the wolf and not the man. The thought alone always makes him slick. Some primal, unexplained part of his Omega brain wanting it.

Even now he was racing through the woods, cunt dripping with slick and body ready to take his Alpha. The closer he came to his next Heat the more his hormones surged and need curled inside of him.

Castiel’s low growl was the only warning Dean received before the wolf tackled him. They rolled through the soft grass and a burst of surprised laughter escaped Dean. He grinned when he felt Castiel shoving him over until he was lying on his belly. A nose, damp and cold, nudging under him had Dean lifting his hips up and shifting into a position of submission for the wolf.

A good bitch always took a proper mounting position. Dean had seen plenty of Castiel’s pack, the bitches, assuming the perfect mounting position and it hadn’t taken long for him to pick it up himself. The pack made frequent use of the bitches, often times one after the other until the bitch was bulging from come, and Dean knew once he was bred the first time the pack would get to take turns with his cunt outside of Heats. Castiel had explained his new life and Dean could be good for his Alpha.

He could be just as good as the other bitches and Dean wanted to prove to Castiel that he could.

His face pressed to the ground, his knees spread wide and braced, while his wet cunt was raised high in offering. He could hear Castiel’s huff of approval and spread his legs out even further before his currently furry mate mounted him with relish.

Dean was so much smaller than the wolf. It was fortunate that he didn’t have to worry about the weight of his mate crushing him to the grass considering how easily Castiel could especially in this form.

It took four thrusts before the huge, thick cock found his leaking cunt and with a snarl Castiel fucked into him hard. The force behind it jarred Dean who whimpered at the impossible stretch and the burning pain of being fucked full without fingering. Every time it felt like he was being split in half but Dean loved being full and he would gladly take the bit of pain that came with having the wolf pound into him. Castiel’s paws found a good purchase, holding him in place, and then he was viciously fucking into Dean’s shaking body. Furry hips snapped forward wildly as Castiel fucked into his bitch and Dean braced himself as he took it like a good bitch because he _was_ Castiel’s bitch and he was _good_ for his mate.

He’d be better than Castiel’s first bitch. Dean was a good Omega. He would be a good bitch for a werewolf Alpha. Once he was changed he would be a good bitch for the pack to use and knot as frequently as they wanted just like all of the other pack bitches.

“Harder. Oh ohhhh Alpha. Please? Please please please—ohh!” he whimpered and dug his fingers into the grass as his body jerked with Castiel’s strength. Instinct drove him and Dean knew what his mate liked to hear.

Hot breath huffed against his bare skin and Dean felt the way that Castiel’s pace picked up even more letting him know the wolf was close to a knot. It would be a delightfully gigantic, thick knot that would burn and stuff him full until he was aching all over again.

The way Castiel’s front legs moved to grip him tighter had Dean coming across the grass with a scream and a choked cry. He squeezed down on the huge cock thrusting inside him and shifted his legs more as the knot finally worked its way inside. It swelled up and the stretch almost wrung out another orgasm from Dean who shoved his face into the grass with a shaky breath. The sound of wrecked, hitching pants filled the air.

Castiel allowed his weight to shove Dean further into the grass until they were laying on it and Castiel was laying on Dean’s back causing Dean’s breathing to become shallow. The wolf’s cock, locked inside him, kept up a thick stream of come inside him and Castiel lazily rutted against him. His knot tugged on Dean’s rim to earn whines and whimpers from Dean where he remained pinned under Castiel’s wolf form.

Dean knew the Alpha wolf as aware of when to lift up so Dean could breathe and he licked at the back of Dean’s unmarked neck.

* * *

Castiel was two years from forty and wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the scruff of the pup under him, breaking his bonding gland and changing him, but he refrained. Castiel’s pack knew this bitch was his to knot and mate and fuck as he pleased so the lack of mark wouldn’t jeopardize his claim on Dean's womb. That fact wouldn’t stop him from actively working to breed up this particular bitch next Heat even if he knew, eventually, the pack would get as many turns as they wanted with his bitch's cunt once Dean caught. 

Dean shouldn’t have any problems birthing him pups. He was a young, fertile bitch whose womb was ripe for breeding. After Dean caught with his first pups Castiel would be more secure in sharing his bitch with the pack like he had his first bitch. Castiel knew his instincts would calm, his possessive needs quelled, after he bred Dean and Dean would integrate more thoroughly into the pack.

He continued to rut lazily against Dean’s cunt and pumped load after load inside until his knot was small enough to slip out and leave a gaping, sloppy cunt for his view.

Mentally smirking he nosed Dean up until his bitch’s cunt was presented to him once more and began cleaning up the sloppy hole. There was always a far bigger mess to clean up when he fucked Dean like this since his wolf form pumped far more seed into his bitch and the knot kept them tied together longer.

Dean whimpered and knotted his hands in the grass at the feeling of Castiel’s tongue licking at his gaping and puffy cunt. Castiel cleaned the backs of Dean’s thighs from the mess and his cheeks before Castiel’s tongue started moving inside Dean. Growls sounded as he tasted the combination of Dean’s slick and his come mixed in his young, fertile bitch.

There was nothing like it. He could still remember his first bitch, young and eager, as he slaked his arousal repeatedly each day and made sure to thoroughly breed his bitch every opportunity.

Now he’d found Dean and he looked forward to seeing his new bitch round with pups of his own.

Whimpers and gasps escaped Dean as Castiel cleaned him up before rolling him over to lick at his stomach for the rest. He changed back when he was pinning Dean to the ground and smirked. “Such a naughty little bitch. Always wanting a  _wolf’s_  cock knotting you. Always wanting the wolf fucking you full and splitting you open.” Castiel pressed their lips together and swallowed the moan his bitch couldn’t hold back. “You love having a huge animal fucking you and pinning you to the ground. Nothing more than a bitch looking for a huge knot” he licked at the underside of Dean’s jaw and savored the taste. “My sweet, greedy little bitch.”

“Yes. Yes Alpha. Your bitch.” Dean pressed up into Castiel where he rested above him and panted softly. Castiel could feel that Dean’s cock was already hard and he knew that Dean wanted the wolf back. He knew the young Omega bitch wanted the wolf’s cock inside him and using him like a common bitch. One chased and bred by an entire pack but Dean would have to wait until he carried his first pups. Until Dean's womb was full and growing with Castiel's pups Dean was only for him no matter how much Dean seemed to like the thought of being a common bitch now.

His bitch knew wanting that was dirty and wrong to want before his first pups but Dean didn’t seem to care. Dean was an insatiable bitch but he'd have to learn to wait. Castiel knew humans thought differently of bitches, of Omegas as they were typically identified by humans, but his bitch had adapted. Dean understood that Castiel’s wolf saw him as a bitch to breed after Castiel himself shared that bit of knowledge when Dean was caught on his knot the first time. His bitch was fine with that and seemed to relish his position. Dean would take Castiel’s knot whenever and wherever his Alpha wanted to give it to him.

Dean had turned out to be a pliant, eager bitch.

A very eager, needy bitch happy to take his Alpha’s knot. The pack would be lucky to have Dean when he was fully integrated. “Breed me. Please? Need it again.” Dean bared his neck and Castiel knew that Dean could feel him smirking against Dean’s warm skin. Castiel’s blunt human teeth bit down, not hard enough to break skin, but enough for Dean to go completely limp in his hold with a choked whine.

“I know little one. I’ll take care of you.” Castiel pressed him down and tasted, teasing and touched the shaking bitch, before rolling Dean over once more. He yanked Dean up into position, shoving his knees wide to the point that Dean was shaking, while he gazed at Dean’s cunt still fucked loose and wet for him.

With a mere thought he changed. His cock poked out of its sheath and he moved forward to mount his bitch with a low, pleased growl. He felt more than interested enough to keep Dean pinned under his wolf, cock held securely in Dean’s ready cunt, even after his knot shrunk and he had to wait to harden.

Dean’s choked whines, whimpers and needy moans filled the woods as Castiel sank back inside. He made sure to grip his bitch with his front paws and rapidly jerked his hips forward as he greedily fucked the bitch begging for it underneath him.

He still couldn’t believe his luck that he’d found a fertile bitch, barely out of his first season and completely unclaimed. It would be even better when Dean’s first Heat came and his ripe, fertile womb was ready to be bred full of Castiel’s pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's age isn't listed because the prompter only asked for underage Dean and I figured I'd let you all choose whatever age you preferred.
> 
> This was another one sitting in a folder on my laptop. I'll post a few of these since it's pointless simply leaving them on my laptop when a few fixes I can post them and clear out the space.
> 
> Hope everyone's holidays treated them well! 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought of this one. I'm hoping maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) that readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
